


Down under

by Lilmoka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Minor Character Death, warnings up to the ski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmoka/pseuds/Lilmoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really killed his mother. At least, that's what he believes.</p><p>Spoilers for ep. 08 s. 02 of Teen Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down under

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



> I don't even know, okay? I've had this plotbunny for a while and I just ran with it. Sorry?

Stiles remembers when he was seven and his mom fell ill. It happened so quick, a moment she was playing with him and the next she was on the ground, making this broken sounds. Stiles cried, loudly.

He doesn't know how it happened, but they managed to get to the hospital, Stiles babbling even more than usual because he was scared, so, so scared.

When his dad got there, Stiles clung to his legs, sobbing desperately. He felt even more hopeless when he realized his dad was crying, too.

_____

By the time he was eight, Stiles had seen his mom grow thinner and thinner, her skin so pale she looked unreal, her once bright blue eyes now sad and tired. She was so different from the beautiful woman Stiles had once known... 

So Stiles took the hardest decision in his life: he decided to kill his mother. 

He waited for the right time, when she was asleep and the nurses were changing shift. His father was at work and Stiles' hands were shaking, but he was going to do this.

He kissed his mother for the last time, grabbed a pillow and put it on her face. He pushed down, sobbing, until the machines stopped beeping.

Or, at least, that's how he remembers it.

_____

Mr. Stilinski had gotten out of work earlier that night to spend some time with his family. He was glad the nurses let him and Stiles stay with his wife even after visiting hours. He knew it wasn't the best thing for such a young kid to basically live at the hospital, but they didn't have a choice. They couldn't afford a nanny and the Sheriff didn't trust anyone to take care of Stiles. Hence, the hospital. At least he could spend some time with his mother.

Mr. Stilinski heard this heartbreaking noises from his wife's room and he expected to see Stiles curled around his mother, crying. When he entered the room, though, what he saw made his heart stop.

Stiles was on his mother's bed, and he was sobbing, too, but he was pressing _a pillow_ to her face. His instincts kicked in and Mr. Stilinski grabbed his son by the scruff of his neck and pulled him away from the bed.

He was about to start screaming at him, goddammit, what did he think he was doing, when his wife's voice stopped him. 

"Honey" she said, a pleading look in her eyes. The Sheriff looked at her, then stared at his son. He was curled up in a ball and was probably close to hyperventilating.

"Fuck" the Sheriff whispered.

_____

The Sheriff's wife, Stiles' mom died a few days later. Natural causes, the Sheriff had checked. Twice. 

Still, it didn't change the fact that something inside of Stiles and the Sheriff broke.

Mr. Stilinski was horrified by what his son had tried to do, but he knew what had gone through his son's head when he was pushing down on that pillow. He had thought the same things, after all.

Stiles was repelled by himself, by what he had done. His father had told him that his mom dying wasn't Stiles' fault, but he didn't really believe it. After a while, his memories of the accident started getting hazy, to a point where Stiles just remembered the softness of that goddamn pillow and his father silently crying at the funeral. What else could it be, if not Stiles' fault?

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this gifs](http://inneedofwings.tumblr.com/post/27925499840/stiles-remembers-when-he-was-seven-and-his-mom)


End file.
